


once upon a time

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Depression, Emo Mike Wheeler, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, No Dialogue, yet another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: Another thing about Mike missing Eleven, because I'm in a shitty mood.Once upon a time, in a town unlike any you've ever seen, there was a boy. And the boy met a girl, who he liked very much.





	once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, ajson, you'll get your lemon soon enough. (If you're reading this).

Once upon a time, in a town unlike any you've ever seen, there was a boy. 

And the boy met a girl, who he liked very much.

They met in the rain, the wind howling in gales above Mirkwood as the trees hissed angrily at them. She was short-haired, cold and wet and scared, and Mike and his troupe took her with them. Home.

At first he treated her like a new toy, something cool he'd found like an action figure in the park, but he came to realize that she was human. And he fell a little bit in love with her, right when he saw that she was human and cared and had a brain that processed emotions.

She told him, the only way she could, about her life and her past, and he did his very best to make sure she knew she was safe with him. With Mike. And god, how he loved to hear her say his name. He loved the way she looked at him and how she asked him things and how she made him feel...human. Less like a freak and more like a human.

She felt the same way about him, at least the last sentence. She told him so with her small vocabulary and smaller voice.

And he was happy. And that could have been the end of the story.

El was something special, all right. So he kissed her. And it felt good, really good. She didn't know what it was, but it was okay because he'd explain it to her. He'd swallow his nervousness and he'd tell her when they got home. They had time, right?

Right?

El?

She was gone.

Just as suddenly as she was there, she was gone, vanished, vaporized, dead, gone.

He couldn't believe it.

Mike felt his universe shatter.

His friends got over her too quickly. It wasn't fair that they should just forget her.

Lucas once nervously asked Mike if it was time to move on, and Mike threw a book at him. Lucas never brought it up again.

He decided it was time to stop, though, and he tried to move on. He really did. He even thought he was doing well until his mother came home with a box of Eggos.

He covered up his own sadness, choosing instead to scream in his head, to punch the walls of his inner skull, but outside he at least tried to be happy again. His friends seemed relieved.

None of them understood. None of them knew what he had felt for her. None of them had ever had someone they love that much ripped away. None of them curled up in a blanket fort at night and cried themselves to sleep.

None of them Knew.

He called her every night, and he knew she'd never reply. But it was fun to pretend sometimes, like she was sitting right there and he was telling her all about how Dustin had spilled chocolate milk down his shirt or how Will had a birthday or how Nancy and Steve didn't seem to be doing well.

The boy had not healed. Not even months and months later.

 _What's wrong with you?_ his friends seemed to say. _Why can't you just be over her?_

 _I'm trying,_ he screamed back in his head. _I'm trying._

It was not that simple.

_for the boy and the girl had a connection, one that he thought was special, forever, unbreakable even by the hands of God._

_he had been happy once and now he was not because he saw her everywhere. it would have been easier if he didn't have to live knowing that she'd never grow up with him. she didn't learn new words and make new friends and grow more hair and breathe anymore and have new adventures to tell him about._

_and he wasn't there to tell her of his adventures either._

_he was sad. always sad. sometimes it seemed like things were back to normal, and then he'd remember that they weren't._

_memories of being happy, an obedient son, laughing and playing d &d, were not his memories. they were someone else's memories, from someone else's life._

_things he used to enjoy he now loathed.  
_

_and it wasn't god damn fair._

_he couldn't get over her. he wished he could press a rewind button and push her out of the way, he wished he could stop himself from ever having been born._

_the curses weighed heavily on his mind._

_the sadness and loathing and anger leaked out of his tears, evaporated, were breathed in again and swallowed, leaving jagged red marks in his throat._

_his behavior became more erratic. he became an asshole and pounded his fists from inside, screaming apologies._

_the boy was alone._

_is this the end?  
_

_there is no happy ending, it seems._

_none_

 

 

_this is the end_

**Author's Note:**

> Good thing those last few sentences were wrong :D


End file.
